Skeletal Thief
Skeletal Thief is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot AB walked up to a energy cage with a skelevillain in it. "Okay, Bonius. Time to reveal the master's plan," said AB. "Never," said Bonius. AB transformed. "Fasttrack!" yelled AB. AB turned the energy into bars by pressing a button and punched Bonius. He regenerated and shot a bone ball. AB caught it and threw it at Bonius. He fell apart. He regenerated. AB got on his back and began kicking Bonius. Bonius fell apart, and all the bones squeezed through cracks in the back wall. "Awww," said AB. Theme song! AB was looking for Bonius. He saw people running out of a nacho restaurant. He grabbed someone's arm. "What's going on?" asked AB. "A skeleton is attacking the restaurant and stealing stuff!" answered the person. "Bonius," said AB. AB ran in. Bonius was pushing nacho machines onto a cart the size of a room. AB turned into ABC and shot O's. Bonius dodged them. One knocked his ribcage out, but he obviously regenerated it. Bonius stretched his arms and whipped one at AB. "That's new," said AB. AB made an anvil and it fell on Bonius. The bones came out from under the anvil and regenerated. Bonius grew. "That's new too," said AB. "It's achieved by adding bones to my body," said Bonius. AB made a zanbato and cut off Bonius' neck. He grabbed it and flew away with it. Bonius' body made a new neck and head. The neck and head that AB had grew a body. The Bonii came to each other. One threw the other, then jumped on his back. "Awww man," said AB. Later....... AB was looking for Bonius. He saw lots of people, some injured, some knocked out, some dead, some shaking in fear, and the rest running away. "Have any of you seen a skeleton?" asked AB. "That way," all the people said, pointing somewhere. AB turned into Fasttrack and ran to where the people were pointing. Bonius was messing with a nuclear reactor. "Stop, Bonius!" said AB. "Never!" said Bonius. AB ran to Bonius. He jumped up and punched him. Bonius knocked him down, and the other Bonius came out. AB turned into Stinkfly and shot goo at the bones. They got stuck together. "That was a dumb idea," said AB. The Bonii shot bone balls, but AB flew around them. They shot so many bone balls that they got stuck to them. "I fly corrected," said AB. AB knocked bones around with his tail. One of them regenerated and activated the nuclear reactor. Commercial break. AB evolved. "Ice Stinkfly!" he yelled. AB flew to the reactor. The Bonii used their goo as whips and caught AB. They stuck AB to a building. AB froze the goo and broke it. Then he froze the Bonii. He shot ice at the reactor. "Sometimes I think my job is too easy," said AB. The reactor shook a lot, and shot a beam at AB. He got knocked out. When he woke up, several machines were gone, and the power source for the reactor was gone, too. "But other times, I think it's medium," said AB. Later..... AB was at his house, eating mashed potatoes and grape sandwiches for lunch. Luigi walked up to him. "Luigi, Bonius is too strong. And the fights are boring. And he is winning all of the battles. How can I beat him?" asked AB. "Change-a the battles le a lot. Don't punch-a a lot le if he punches a lot. Try-a something else le," answered Luigi. "Good tip," said AB. Later..... The Bonii walked up to a farm with a really tall fence. "No problem for us," said one. One Bonius jumped on the other. The top Bonius jumped over the fence and pulled the bottom one over. The jumped at the barn, but AB charged out as Eatle. "Too late, suckers," said AB. AB shot lasers at the Bonii and they fell apart. AB ate some of the bones. The remaining bones regenerated into a Bonius and an extra bone. The extra bone made the rest of itself. AB rammed into a Bonius. The other Bonius threw him. AB grabbed onto a pole, swung around, and kicked the head of a Bonius off the body. AB ate the head. The body regenerated. "Oh no you don't," said AB. AB jumped onto the body and ate all of it. He ran at the other Bonius. Bonius shot bone balls. AB was full, so he destroyed the balls with lasers. He shot lasers at Bonius, but they missed. Bonius fell apart and the bones went into the farm. Bonius came out in one piece, and he ran with the cart. AB chased him. He ate stuff while shooting lasers to redirect Bonius. AB chased Bonius to AB's house. AB knocked Bonius into the wall. Bonius fell apart. The bones went into cracks. Later..... AB walked by the energy cage. The cracks were gone and the bars were energy again. "I guess you aren't ready to spill the beans yet. But eventually, I'll get some words out of you," said AB. AB walked away. Bonius pressed a small button on the back wall and it turned around. There was a door. Bonius entered the door and went into a small room. In the room was everything he stole. "All part of the plan." THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *People *Luigi Villains *Bonius Aliens Used *Fasttrack x2 *ABC *Stinkfly *Ice Stinkfly (first appearance) *Eatle Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes